


Whole Grain

by I_Just_Want_To_Sleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Apartment, Biting, Bread, F/M, Grocery Store, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I swear the ending will be happy, Kidnapping, Mental Abuse, Nice Cream, Panic Attacks, Papyrus is dead, Reader has female parts, Reader is dfab, Reader was abused, Sans is ooc, Shameless Sans, Smut, Somnophilia, Stalking, Starving, Triggers, Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale), dub-con, fast paced, he will be altered ALOT, ooc sans, reader has a backstory, reader has a nickname, reader has some features chosen, reader identifies as femal, sans is gross, sans lowkey watches you sleep, shameless self insert, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Just_Want_To_Sleep/pseuds/I_Just_Want_To_Sleep
Summary: "Heyyy...um could you grab the bread up there for me? Its pretty high up."The skeleton turned towards you choosing to stare at you; and you felt sweat bead at your forehead as he made no movement, still staring at you.With the new angle you could see the large gaping hole in his head, and you held back a gasp struggling not to stare at the wound; as his singular red orb shrunk in size as he stared at your face."Haha...didn't know we where having a staring contest.." You spoke nervously trying to lighten the mood as the skeletons (pupils?) dilated in what you, (hoped) was mirth."Sit on my face."...What?-------------(None of the pictures are mine unless said otherwise, I will not be updating often this is just for fun in my spare time; all comments asking me to update more often will be ignored or declined)Started:September, 11th, 2020Completed:Fandom:Undertale
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 315





	1. Shameless flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for deciding to read this! This story wont update often; but ill try my best to get at-least one or two chapters out every month.
> 
> Triggers for this chapter: None  
> (if i ever miss any that could be listed please tell me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heyyy...um could you grab the bread up there for me? Its pretty high up." 
> 
> The skeleton turned towards you choosing to stare at you; and you felt sweat bead at your forehead as he made no movement, still staring at you. 
> 
> With the new angle you could see the large gaping hole in his head, and you held back a gasp struggling not to stare at the wound; as his singular red orb shrunk in size as he stared at your face.
> 
> "Haha...didn't know we where having a staring contest.." You spoke nervously trying to lighten the mood as the skeletons (pupils?) dilated in what you, (hoped) was mirth.
> 
> "Sit on my face."
> 
> ...
> 
> What?  
> \-------------  
> (None of the pictures are mine unless said otherwise, i will not be updating often this is just for fun in my spare time; all comments asking me to update more often will be ignored or declined)
> 
> Started:September, 11th, 2020
> 
> Completed:
> 
> Fandom:Undertale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for deciding to read this story; this wont update often, but ill try my best to update at-least once or twice a month.
> 
> Triggers: None  
> (if i miss any triggers that could be added please tell me so i can add them)

You would like to say you where average height; and if anyone told you otherwise you wouldn't hesitate to fight them. _(You would probably be too scared to do so, but that was besides the point.)_

Your height was more of a curse than a blessing; especially in situations such as these.

Cursing your genetics under your breath you reached your dominant arm up and jumped, just _barely_ missing your favorite brand of bread that lay on a particular high shelf; most likely placed by a taller than average employee, blessed by genetics.

Sighing you went to go grab your cart to the left of you, and live for the next week or so without bread; when you noticed a rather large skeleton staring almost _angrily_ , at the whole grain bread next to your cart.

Nervously turning away you decided to just leave, not wanting to get in the way of this guys _rivalry_ with the whole grain bread before stopping in your tracks, he's pretty tall right; maybe if you asked he would grab it for you?

You placed a hand on your chin contemplating it, before shrugging. If he tried to attack you for getting in the way of his bread hating activities; it could be told as a pretty funny story later to the minimal people you actually talked to on a regular basis.

Turning all the way towards the taller skeleton, you shakily tapped on what you assumed was 'his' shoulder; hopefully gaining his attention before speaking. "Heyyy...um could you grab the bread up there for me? Its uh, pretty high up."

The skeleton turned towards you now choosing to stare at you; _(where you the bread now?)_ and you felt sweat bead at your forehead as he made no movement, still staring at you.

With the new angle you could see the large gaping hole in his head, and you held back a gasp struggling not to stare at the wound; as his singular red orb shrunk in size as he stared at your face. "Haha...didn't know we where having a staring contest.." You spoke nervously trying to lighten the mood as the skeletons _(pupils?)_ dilated in what you, _(hoped)_ was mirth.

"Sit on my face."

...

**What?**

You felt your face grow hot, no doubt a bright red blush quickly dusting your cheeks as you stammered. "W-what??" You spoke in confusion, and _(slight)_ _horror;)_ at the request. Pointedly ignoring how his deep voice was oddly alluring; and how your chest felt strange.

The skeleton stared at you blankly; the only sign of him hearing what you had asked him was the way he tilted his head, as if _he_ was the one confused.

You gulped nervously; thinking about just leaving before you noticed his singular red eye-light _shamelessly_ run over your body.

D-did he just check you out?

The skeleton made eye contact with you one more time; his what you assumed was a permanent grin twitching at the corners of his mouth, as he turned back to the bread swiping, not one, not two, but 4 whole loafs into his _(almost full)_ cart; and simply just...walking out out of the isle.

In your shock you simply gaped at his retreating form, until he was out of sight. You stared at where he had been standing before holding in a loud laugh at the absurdity of the situation, as you grabbed your cart making your way through isles to find an area to pay for your items.

Finally finding the checking lines you drove your cart up to one of the cashiers lines; and waited your turn before finally becoming first in line. You piled up your chosen items to buy, and you watched in amusement as the cashier began checking out the items.

The machine made a familiar beeping sound at every item, and you struggled not to laugh at what had just occurred; probably receiving a few strange looks, as you practically shook in poorly hidden mirth. Once your items where bagged and payed for you placed them back into your cart, pocketing your card you began to walk to the store doors; handing you receipt to security, before taking it back once it was checked over, and handed back to you, you placed it into your purse; and began waking into the blistering sun of Texas during summer,

you groaned at the sudden uncomfortable temperature change, and wished you lived somewhere colder. Flinching at the bright light of the sun you looked down to avoid getting your eyes burned,

as you navigated the parking lot of the wonderful store of walmart to find your car. Finally finding your car you mindlessly threw your bags into the back seats and clambered into the front seat; shutting the door to the side of you before starting the car and driving out of your now previous parking spot as you began to drive out onto the highway.

Halfway down the road your resolve broke, and you let out a small laugh which quickly became belly aching laughter, and you struggled to see the road through your tears. Finally your laughter died down enough for you to properly navigate the road, and you made it to your apartment complex pulling into one of the parking spots and getting out of your car. _(Not before grabbing your keys.)_

You went to the back seats before opening up the car door and grabbing your minimal bags with your non-dominant hand; your eye twitched as the plastic dug into your arm; you hurriedly closed the door with your foot, hoping to get back to your apartment as fast as possible and relieve the weight on your arm. clicking a button on your car keys the headlights flashed, signalizing that the car is now locked; with a click coming from the doors.

Walking into the apartment complex you showed the lady at the front desk your keys after you received a weary glance from her, she most likely wondering who exactly you where. You noticed her relax, and you shrugged off her behavior as you pushed the button on the elevator; waiting for it to come down.

Just as your arms began to hurt the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Walking inside you clicked the 3rd level, impatiently tapping you foot as the elevator took its time going up the _2_ levels you requested of it. You where broken out of your thoughts by the elevator letting out a ding, and the strange feeling that always made your legs feel like jello stopped; as the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened.

You walked out of the elevator and headed your way over to your apartment door, once you where met with the familiar sight of your door you noticed the burnt sienna paint beginning to peel off in the corners of your door; you rolled your eyes; The apartment was cheap anyways.

You awkwardly shoved your right hand down the front of your purse; your left arms muscles straining against the plastic grocery bags. You rummaged around to find your keys, before finally making contact with a familiar cool metal.

You pulled out the keys and shoved them into the lock, before awkwardly twisting them to unlock your door properly. The door let out a click and you pushed it open with your foot; flinching as the dirt caking the front of your flip flops got onto your foot.

You stumbled into the kitchen and lazily dropped the bags onto the fake granite countertop; sighing in relief once your arms where free of the strenuous activity, shaking your left hand around to relieve some of the ache.

You cracked your knuckles absentmindedly as you walked back to your apartment door, you pulled your keys out of the lock before closing the door behind you; locking it once more. You groaned as you began to put away your grocery's.

Finally after finishing putting away your newly bought belongings you lazily walked over to the couch and threw yourself onto it; only sitting up to grab the remote and pick a random thriller from Netflix, to watch on the cheap tv before lying down. Only after you watched about 30 minutes of the movie did the realization dawn on you;

_you never got to buy the bread._

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Reader: please i just want bread
> 
> Sans already planning out how many children they are going to have: mhm whatever you say


	2. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! this is so far the second chapter of this fic, thank you for reading thus far!
> 
> Trigger warnings: Stalking (if their are any more i could add please tell me)

It had been a week and a half since you had been shopping, you blamed it partially on your embarrassment from your last visit to the store itself; and your lingering worry of their being a chance you could see him again 

Every-time you had told yourself you needed to buy something you would think back to what had happened, and instantly become worried that he might show up again, but this time he would be mad at you and beat you up in a alleyway or something similar; and you would scare yourself out of going.

But alas you eventually ran out of cheap ramen packets to eat for all meals of the day, and being hungry was quite the unpleasant feeling; so you eventually had to leave the comfort of your tiny apartment.

The moment you had walked into the store you made a bee line for the isle you would normally find bread in, sighing in relief when you couldn't locate the skeleton in the isle.

Last time you had ended up not getting any, and you hadn't been able to take sandwiches to your work for lunch breaks. You lacked the motivation to go to get any fast food; so you settled for once again eating ramen for everyday meals.

Eventually even you had to realize this _probably_ wasn't very healthy.

So now you began scanning the isle looking for bread once more, nearly crying in joy once you spotted your favorite brand, and type on a shelf just below eye level.

Grabbing the package you lazily threw it into your cart, before quickly grabbing it and looking it over to make sure you didn't damage the loaf of bread; breathing out in relief when their was no damage present, you put it back into your cart, making a point to be a bit more careful this time.

Grabbing your cart you began walking over to the frozen goods section, holding back a shiver when you got their. The freezers collective cold temperatures served to make the isle just a bit colder than comfortable; goosebumps spread along your exposed arms as your body attempted to retain heat.

Fast walking you went to go to one of the freezer doors and open it; you knew for a fact you didn't have the motivation, or the skills to make a actually edible dinner. You where contemplating on wether to get a cheese or pepperoni pizza when you ran face first into a rather bony back.

You let out a shocked yelp and instantly stepped back ready to apologize, when you noticed the back of a familiar saturated blue hoodie; with what you _really_ hoped was just ketchup stains.

You froze up hoping that you where just mistaken on your assumption, your vision was still slightly blocked by the sheer absurdity that was the size of just the strangers back; proving to make it a valiant struggle to identify who you had run into.

You watched as the stranger moved to face you and you took a steady step back, prepared to look them in the face and realize you had just been nervous for no reason.

What where the chances that you meet the same person twice in a popular grocery store, both times in empty isles and awkward situations?

Apparently not too low because when you looked up, _(slightly straining your neck)_ you blanched as you saw a all to familiar large smiling skeletal face.

...Maybe if you made a run for it he wouldn't stop you? You looked back to your cart about to grab it and just leave; when you felt a large skeletal hand place itself onto your head.

You immediately froze up looking up at him with a shaky breathe. His singular rustic red eye-light made direct contact with your eyes; his expression was a clear polar opposite to yours, he seemed completely calm,if anything he looked fascinated.

You opened you mouth, about to beg him not to break your neck in the frozen goods isle; right next to the thin crust pizzas, when his hand began moving on the top of your head. If you could freeze up any more you where sure you would of, his phalanges almost hesitantly weaved themselves into your hair; combing through your tangled hair, almost ruffling it.

You held your breath, quickly darting your eyes down to the ground in fear. A million thoughts raced through your head all at once, _(was he mad at you for you technically rejecting him the other week?)_ You hesitantly looked back up; hoping to see if he seemed to have malicious intentions or not.

His smile was completely gone, and he looked at you like you just given him the awnser to life itself. His eye-light was blown wide, fuzzy around the edges; and their was a faint red dusted over his cheek bones. If you didn't know better you would of thought he was cute.

He looked almost _drunk_ ,and you dully noticed how his hand shook when he finally pulled it away from where it was tangled into your hair.

you watched as he looked at you hair and back to his hands; for a second he was quiet, and you thought he was about to leave.

Though you where proven incorrect as he made eye contact with you, _(socket contact?)_ Before speaking, his voice was so soft you almost didn't hear him but you managed to make out a quiet "Soft.."

His gaze on you lingered for a long few seconds; before his eye-light shrunk in size, he breathed out and you momentarily wondered if skeletons could even breathe; before he turned around and walked out of the isle, taking his cart with him.

You let out a breath you hadn't known you had been holding and leaned onto your cart, winded despite doing no prior exercise.

You breathed out a heavy sigh of relief when you realized he most likely hadn't been wondering wether or not to snap your neck, perhaps he behaved differently because of his head wound?

You didn't want to seem rude but you had to admit it would explain some of his behavior, but you merely shook you head. their was no point of dwelling on it, you just hoped you wouldn't see him again anytime soon.

If you where going to be honest you would be lucky to never see him again.

Breathing in deeply, you grabbed your cart once more and began getting everything else you needed from the store, and if anyone noticed how you walked a bit faster than you probably should be; they didnt comment on it.

\--

Pulling up into your apartment complexes parking lot you sat in your car for just a few extra minutes, enjoying the music the radio was providing at the moment; finally after a minute and a half the song ended; and you made a point to search it up later as you stepped out of your car, closing the door behind you. _(Not forgetting to bring the grocery's with you.)_

You vaguely noticed another car a few spots down, and you thought nothing of it until you passed it getting a better look at it...Huh...you had never seen that car before.

It looked...expensive, only serving to increase your confusion; perhaps someone at your apartment complex saved up to get a new car? that had to be it.

You walked by the car and into your apartment complex; not forgetting to show the lady working at the moment your keys.you made it to your apartment and put away grocery's before heading to your tiny bedroom. The moment you lied down you fell fast asleep

\----

You awoke to a cool breeze fanning onto your face, groggily you opened your eyes before groaning; being unable to see in the darkness of your home. You pulled off your covers, shivering at the lack of warmth before awkwardly stumbling to your fan and turning it off. After finishing your sleep ridden task you went straight back to to your bed, pulling the covers messily over yourself.

As you fell back asleep for a second you thought you saw a bright red orb staring at you from across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, or anything else please leave them in the comments! 
> 
> Add me on Discord!: Aight_Ima_Head_Out#6926
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!: seasonallemons  
> (I never post anything though]
> 
> Reader fearing for her life: What is wrong with you?!
> 
> Sans: She loves me.


	3. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans ask reader out! Or well, tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans and reader get along well don't they?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Stalking, and brief references to murder. (If I missed anything that could be added please tell me!)

You awoke to the sound of your alarm blaring loudly in your ear; you groaned groggily pulling your suddenly much more comfortable covers over your head, a futile attempt to protect your ears. It however proved just as said, futile, and you flipped yourself onto your side, your arm leaving the comfort of underneath warm covers, and feeling around the top of your nightstand, searching for your alarm.

Once you felt the familiar mechanical box you pressed a button at the top, and the alarm shut off almost instantaneously. Pulling your arm back underneath the covers, your beforehand tightly shut eyes softened; and you began to doze off once more. Just as you neared sleep the familiar loud beeping of your alarm invaded your ears; you groggily opened your eyes, pulling down the covers lazily you opened your eyes, feeling them sting from the light suddenly invading them.

You looked at the bright red digits on the alarm, reading **'6:34'** and your eyes instantly shot open. Shooting up you rubbed your eyes, removing any sign of sleepiness from them before shooting out of bed. You had to be at work at **7:12**! You foot caught on the bedsheets, and you tripped off of the bed, taking the blanket with you. If you hadn't been awake beforehand; the dull pain shooting through your nerves made sure you where now.

You cursed under your breath as you stood up; dusting off your pajama pants before walking over to your laundry basket. Pulling out your clean work clothes, you having cleaned them two nights prior. You lazily dressed yourself before heading to the bathroom; to brush your hair and teeth, not having enough time to take a shower due to you mistakenly sleeping in. You grabbed your brush and began pulling it through your hair, wincing as it got stuck on knots, yanking the hair on your scalp.

Finally finishing, you ran your fingers through your hair after setting your brush down; making sure there weren't any more tangles you hadn't brushed out. finding none you grabbed your tooth brush; putting a healthy amount of toothpaste onto it and dunking it under the running faucet for a moment, before starting to brush your teeth.

When you finished you went back into your room to grab your phone off of its charger on the nightstand. Only when you looked...It wasn't plugged up? Your expression quickly turned into confusion; eyes narrowing as you tried to remember any reason you wouldn't of charged it. You clearly remember placing it on the charger before you went to bed...maybe you where mistaken? you sighed grabbing it anyways, and just hoping it was at-least above 40%.

Pressing the home button located at the bottom of your iPhone; the bright light of the lock screen would have burned your eyes, had they not adjusted to the light earlier, and you placed your thumb onto the home button, Opening the phone with thumbprint. You tried to unlock your phone twice before rolling your eyes and wiping your sweat covered hand on your shirt, trying again the phone made a familiar unlocking sound, a poor attempt at making it sound as if you had unlocked a door with a key of sorts.

Finally you where greeted with your home-screen; and the familiar phone background of you and some friends posing for the camera. You smiled softly before checking the amount it had been charged, and time in the top right corner of the screen. Sighing in relief when you had around 12 minutes left till you had to drive to work, and 63 percent of power left. Walking out of your room you placed your phone in your pocket; and headed for the kitchen you walked in, instantly making a bee-line for the refrigerator.

Opening it up you where hit with a blast of cool air, and you looked around for anything you could eat other than cheap cereal. After finding nothing; you groaned in annoyance, grumbling under your breath as you pulled out a almost empty jug of milk, and placed it onto the counter; not before closing the refrigerator. You opened the pantry and looked around a bit, before spotting the off brand cereal you had begun to grow used to. Placing the cheap cardboard box onto the counter as well, you put both into a bowl before putting away the milk and box, and began to eat; pulling up the news app on your phone, you noted it would rain today.

Once you finished eating you looked back at the time before getting up, not bothering to put the now empty bowl on the table into the sink. Grabbing your bag from near the door, you double checked it to make sure you had everything you needed; frowning in confusion when you noticed the backup keys, to your apartment missing. You shrugged it off, you probably had just left it in one of your drawers and forgot.

Going to unlock the door you noticed it had already been unlocked...Hadn't you locked it the night before? you gazed at the door uncomftorably, before coming to the conclusion you must have forgotten to lock it the night before. You made you way down to the parking lot, noticing that the strangely expensive looking car still lingered; before getting into your car and starting it up, starting to drive to the cafe you work at. When you arrived you hurried into the building, only having 4 minutes left until you would be late for your Monday shift.

You walked in through the back doors, reserved for employees just as it hit **7:10**. "Your cutting it kinda close nowadays Archer!" A amused voice cut through your thoughts; and you jumped, being startled from sudden sound so close behind you.

Turning around you saw your friend Alex, and sighed in relief putting a hand over your chest. "Alex! don't do that, you scared the shit outta me!" Your friend only chuckled, laughing at your reaction to them startling you; before speaking. "You know you love me;-" you rolled your eyes, "-and besides I was just reminding you not to be late too often, you know how our manager gets." You groaned in annoyance; choosing to just ignore the presence of your childhood friend, as you began walking to put on a apron; provided to all workers for their respective shifts.

Your friend however didn't seem to mind, as she continued to talk. You rolled your eyes before turning to her, "I have to start my shift in like a minute, so unless _you_ want to do my job for me; I suggest going back to the kitchen Alex." Alex only laughed and walked out of the employees lounge, Making her way to the kitchen, as you decided to start work a minute early. heading out of the lounge you went up to the register, watching in amusement as your co-worker exaggeratedly spoke. " _Thank god_." As you relieved them of their duties. You watched as they left and you took their place at the register, waiting for a new customer to order.

Looking down you noticed your shoes where untied, and you cursed under your breath; just as the all too familiar bell on the front door dinged loudly, signaling someone was either walking in or leaving. Looking up you prepared to either say. ' _Have a good day, and come again_!' Or give a customer a cheery greeting.

...

_Oh fuck._

You watched in horror as a familiar skeleton in a blue hoodie walked into the shop, making direct eye contact with you as he walked up to you. You put on a wobbly smile and prayed to the gods, hoping he wouldn't be a creepy asshole this time around; while cursing the fact that he had decided to come to this coffee shop in particular. He made his way up to the register; and you wondered for a split second if he was either uncaring of the obvious stares he got from customers, or didn't notice.

Soon enough he stood right in front of you, the only distance in-between the both of you was the countertop; and you where certain that if the counter wasn't there, he'd be pressed up right against you in a second. _(You ignored how that made your chest feel fluttery.)_

The skeleton seemed to stare at you; and despite having experienced his _abnormal_ behavior two times prior, you still got just as nervous of his intentions as last time. The skeleton seemed to contemplate something, before he grabbed one of the napkins that lay on the counter next to the register; which would normally be used for the workers to give customers when they order.

He made eye-contact with you once more before speaking. "Borrow..a..pen?" His speech was slow; a complete opposite of when you had first met him in the store; and you hated how the low pitch of it sent involuntary shivers down your spine. It took you a second to process what he had said, and you nodded dumbly.

Pulling a pen out of your breast pocket you handed it to him; your hands trembling. The monsters eye-lights dilated, he went to take it from you; and as he grabbed the pen his phalanges brushed against your finger tips. You had to hold back a yelp from the bolt of electricity that instantaneously ran down your arm.

Placing your arm down you attempted to hide how uncomfortable you where with his obvious staring. When you looked back up you swore you saw his eye-light turn into a upside down heart, but when you blinked all you saw was his normal blood red eye-light.

He seemed to snap out of his stupor; because he finally looked down and placed the paper towel on the table. Looking down as well; you saw shaky phalanges use your pen to write down an address of sorts. When he finished he held out the napkin and pen back out to you, and you shakily grabbed them both, immensely confused.

He looked straight at you and you met his gaze as he spoke, "...Dinner?" You froze realizing what the address on the napkin meant. The same monster that had asked you to sit on his face, and had forcefully _pet_ you was asking you out on a _date_. You blanched; horrified at even the prospect of going on a date with this man, what if you get _kidnapped_ by this guy?!?

But at the same time you would be in a restaurant right? Restaurants normally have _at-least_ more than 3 people in them. S-so it should be fine right? You didn't really want to figure out what would happened if you refused his ' _offer_.' So you just stiffly nodded. and he seemed pleased at your response.

He only spoke the words "6pm" before walking out of the store, leaving you dumbfounded.

\-----

After you got off of your morning shift you immediately headed home, you didn't want to run into this guy; or go on a date with him. You contemplated just not showing up; but what if this guy got mad and killed you or something? you didnt want to figure out what would happen, so when you arrived home you set an alarm on your phone for 4:30 pm. You sat on your couch and turned on the tv, desperate to distract yourself until then.

You where absolutely _**fucked.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, or anything else please leave them in the comments! 
> 
> Add me on Discord!: Aight_Ima_Head_Out#6926
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!: seasonallemons  
> (I never post anything though]
> 
> Reader just doing her job: Oh fuck its you
> 
> Sans casually following her the entire way there just to ask her out: it is infact me


	4. It’s a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the date begins! (It’s quite awkward)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER I DONT EVEN HAVE A EXCUSE IM JUST LAZY

You groaned looking at you phone as the alarm goes off, you had decided to take a nap after work; and before doing so set a timer for 5. You mumbled to yourself a quiet “fuckkkkk” as you tiredly turned you alarm, off luckily enough for you; you weren’t going to do your makeup, why would you? You didn’t want to be within 6 feet of this guy yet here you are getting ready for a ‘ _date_ ’.

Going to your dresser you pointedly ignored how self conscious you felt without makeup as you looked in the dressers mirror, grabbing a black dress adorned with ( _fake_ ) white jewels lining the bottom of the dress. you looked in the mirror and “pFfT” let out a laugh at how messy your hair was. grabbing a brush you brushed each strand of hair sticking up back into place and smiled at the result you looked...nice, despite not wearing makeup and going on a date with a possible psychopath.

Sighing you looked at the time and noticed it was 5:20 giving you a while to actually have to go, knowing the place was 10 minutes away. (Funny coincidence it’s so close to you), you walked to your (quite small) living room and turned on the TV to the news before quickly turning it to cartoons not wanting to make your mood worse than it already was.

—————————

After a short while you looked at your phone and much to your displeasure saw the digits 5:35. Walking to your bedroom you grabbed your purse and headed out to your car, sighed and opened the door before sitting in the drivers seat. You decided to play some music. The first song that played on the radio to your dismay was a song by Taylor swift, and you inwardly cried as you quickly turned it off and decided to drive in silence.

As you drove you wondered what the place would be like, giving his demeanor some thought, you where sure it would be some sad little restaurant that was very cheap, you snickered to yourself before it settled in.

He most likely thought you where into him, what happens if you reject him?? Is he planning on hurting you? What if the address was a fake? What If he kidnapped you?!   
  


Biting your lip you contemplated heading back home, it seemed like the best idea.

so you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to add me on discord at Honey.lemon.pies#9442  
> Any fan art can be given through tumblr links or any other link or through discord

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, or anything else please leave them in the comments!
> 
> Reader:please i just want bread
> 
> Sans already pulling out wedding rings: mhm whatever you say


End file.
